The Princess of Dragons
by Smile01402
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is tired of being rescued from her friends time and time again. Then, one day she has a strange dream involving her mother, who claims to still be alive but in a different realm. She promises Lucy a way to become stronger, and draws her to the Dragon Realm. Then the real work starts. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.
1. Leaving the Guild

**Author's Note: This is in fact, my first fanfiction I have ever written, so please go easy on me!**

_-In the guild-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I quietly entered through the front door of the guild, not wanting to be noticed by Mirajane or the passed out drunks in front of the bar.

I slipped past a passed-out Cana and went up the stairs to Master's office. Mustering up my courage, I gently rapped my knuckles against the wooden door. I got an immediate response, "Hm? Come in, child."

_Well, there's no turning back now. _I thought. I slowly opened the door and stepped in nervously. Makarov was standing on his desk signing some papers. "Oh, Lucy! What brings you here so early?" inquired Makarov.

"I need to discuss something with you." Makarov raised his right eyebrow in question, I took a deep breath, "Master… I'm leaving the guild."

**Makarov P.O.V.**

"Oh sure, Lu- WAIT WHHAAAT!?" I exclaimed. Why would she want to leave the guild, her precious nakama behind? "What caused you to make this decision?"

"Well… it's a long story." She said, wringing her hands together.

I motioned for her to sit down, "Do tell."

She sat down and took a deep breath,

**Yesterday after a Mission. Lucy's P.O.V.**

I slammed my head on the bar. Another mission where my team had to protect me. It was a simple job to take out a group of bandits. And yet, I managed to screw it up when I tried to summon four spirits and passed out. I've been trying to summon four spirits after being able to summon three _and_ the Celestial Spirit King during the battle with Zeref's demons.

It was a few months after the Tartarus battle and the dragon's returned themselves inside their slayers. They each promised they would see their children again sometime soon and I questioned when that would be.

Before he left however, Igneel gave me a strange look. _Respect?_ _No, how could a dragon ever show respect for anyone as weak and useless as you, Lucy? _I thought.

To clear my head, I decided to leave the guild and take a walk. It was then I noticed how late it was getting. _Guess I should go home._

_-Time skip: Back at Lucy's Apartment-_

As I entered my bedroom I felt an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, and as soon as I crawled into my bed, I fell asleep.

I was suddenly in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, just darkness. I surprisingly felt safe here, as if nothing could hurt me or get to me. I wanted to stay here forever, where nothing could scare me.

"Guess that shows how much of a coward I am."

"You're not a coward, Lucy. You're anything but that."

I spun around to locate the source of those words. Only to find nothing behind me.

Confused, I slowly turned back around, only to find a young woman behind me. I tried to shriek but found myself unable to. The woman had blond hair pulled into a high, neat bun with two loose strands dangling by her ears. She wore a thin, red head band adorned with roses to hold the bun in place. She had large, soft chocolate-brown eyes and a short nose and full lips. She had a large bust, a very curvaceous body, and sported a red dress decorated with roses. I would have been very jealous of this woman is she only hadn't looked exactly like me, only more mature.

"MOM!?" I shouted, shocked and unbelieving.

"Hello, Lucy." She said, giving me a warm smile and a small wave.

"How? You died years ago!? How are you here!? Is this another dream? Yes, of course it is. And I'll wake up tomorrow only to find that this wasn't real and I'll never see you again. How cruel the world can be, tricking me into thinking you actually are here an-"

"Lucy!" she said, interrupting me, "Lucy, I am alive. But only living in an alternate dimension. Anyway, more on that later, Lucy, I nee-"

"You're alive!? How are you talking to me right now? How do I know this isn't some sort of fake dream that I will wake to find it isn't true?"

She thought for a moment, and said, "I guess you don't. But Lucy, you need to trust me on this, last week you turned eighteen, right?"

I nodded, not understanding her question.

"That means you have finally come of age! You can come to my realm and train to be Princess!"

"Wait, WHAT!? Princess? Of what?"

Layla smiled, "Why, of the dragons of course."

Upon seeing my shocked face, she laughed. "Allow me to explain. You know how the dragons were sealed inside their slayers, right?"

I nodded, and she continued, "Well, a price had to be paid in order for them to do so. I died in Earthland, but my soul got transported to the Dragon Realm on order to preserve it."

I understood this to some extent, but something was missing. "Hang on, why did you have to pay a price and how does that make me a princess?"

"I had to pay the price because I was the only dragon willing and capable of performing a sealing spell, as I am Queen of the Dragons."

I could only stand there with my mouth dropped to the floor as I processed it. Still skeptical, I asked "If this _is_ real, how do I even get to you?"

Layla smiled again, "Just come to my grave, Lucy, someone will be waiting for you there. You don't need to bring anything with you, other than essentials such as your keys. Everything else will be provided for you." She hesitated, as if unsure what to say next. "Lucy, please come. I miss you and all the other dragons want to meet you." She whispered.

At hearing this, I was speechless. Despite my doubts, I decided to believe my mother and wrapped her in a hug. "I'll be there, I promise." I whispered.

She started to cry, and hugged me back. "Thank you, my daughter."

After a few moments, she pulled back and dabbed at her eyes with the back of her wrist. I decided to break the comfortable silence by asking, "How long will it take to train?"

"About three years, give or take a few. Time is the same in both Earthland and the Dragon Realm."

I'll need to quit the guild then, and tell Master my reason for leaving. "Well, I better get going Mom! How exactly do I get out of here again?" I asked. I wanted to write letters to everyone in the guild before I left.

"I'll send you back now." She gave me one quick hug and then suddenly I was back in my room.

**Back to Present: Makarov P.O.V.**

"Then I wrote the letters and came here." She finished.

I stood there, my jaw slack and almost hitting my desk. Lucy? _My_ Lucy? Princess of Dragons? I knew she had potential but I didn't know she had _this_ much!

After fully absorbing the new information, I finally asked "Where are the letters?"

"Oh! They're right here." She said pulling them out of her back pocket.

"When do you want me to tell them?"

"Tonight, but no earlier than that. And don't tell them the details, just say that I wanted to protect my nakama as best I could, so I left to train alone. Then give them the letters."

Unable to resist anymore, I started to wail. She then got up and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll be back in three years' time. And with new powers!" she said, trying to cheer me up. I only cried harder at the thought of one of my children being away from me for so long.

Regaining some of my composure, I pulled back and removed her guild mark. It disappeared like dust, only shinier. At this, she started to tear up too. She thanked me and left.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

After leaving Mas- Makarov's office, I started to cry. I'll miss Fairy Tail. But I'm doing this for the sake of the guild, my nakama. They won't have to protect me anymore and I won't be the weakest girl in Fairy Tail anymore.

I stopped crying, and then snuck out of the guild and went to the train station. I already told the Landlady I wouldn't be back for a long time, and used up most of my savings for three years' worth of rent. I paid for my ticket and hopped on the train to the old Heartfilia Konzern.


	2. Lucy's Letters

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm going to try and update at least once a week! Although I do have school, and homework is my best friend… so I may only update on weekends. And yes, Crazzygirl101, I am planning on adding some Nalu to this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

_-On the train-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

The train left about an hour ago, and it's already noon. I'm on my way to the Heartfilia Konzern to find my mother's old grave. She was reburied at Kardia Cathedral, but something was telling me she wasn't referring to that grave.

I sighed and stared out the window, unable to pry my restless thoughts from my mind_. Did my guild notice I'm gone? Do they wonder where I am? What's Natsu doing? Did Team Natsu decide to go on a mission?_

I groaned. Too many questions and not enough answers. I decided to think about what sort of "someone" my mom sent to wait for me. _Guy or girl? Dragon or human? Are they going to train me? _

Why are there only unanswered questions in my mind? Why can't I think of shopping for new clothes like normal girls? Why can't I know answers for once? But still… I do want to know what they're doing at the guild…

_-Back at the guild-_

**Natsu P.O.V. **

"Tadaima!" I called as I kicked open the doors to the guild. They slammed against the walls with a loud _Crash!_ "

"Whoops!" I said.

"Idiot." Someone mumbled.

It was around noon, I woke up late and found Lucy's apartment empty. So I came to the guild instead, hoping to see her there.

I scanned the room, looking for that one particular blonde. "Oi, where's Lucy?"

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it… where _is_ Lucy?" Erza said at a nearby table around a mouthful of cake.

"Dunno… knowing Lucy, she'll probably turn up later." Gray said, in his boxers of course.

"Yeah… maybe." I said, unsure. "Oi! Ice princess! Put some clothes on!"

"What'd you say, flame-brain?" Gray growled, punching Natsu.

"You know what I said, snow cone!" said Natsu, punching him back.

"Why, you…!"

Soon enough, the entire guild broke out in a full-blown fight. It was relatively calm, for one of Fairy Tail's fights, until someone knocked down Erza's cake…

_-At the Heartfilia Konzern-_

I stood in front of my mother's grave. It was very large and had an angel on top seemingly praying. The plaque read:

_Layla Heartfilia_

_X748-X777_

I looked over what used to be my estate. I sighed, I don't miss this place at all. I now have a family, or _had_ a family. But I was coming back, right?

"Hello, your highness."

I spun around, and found someone who looked a lot like Porlyusica standing there. Except she had a different aura, it was brighter than the one I was used to,

"Grandeeny?" Grandeeny was Wendy's dragon, the wind dragon. Porlyusica was the Grandeeny from Edolas, and she excelled in her healing capabilities. But she hated humans.

Grandeeny smiled. "Judging on how you know who I am, you've met Porlyusica and Wendy. How do they fare?"

I smiled. "They're great! Porlyusica still hates humans, and Wendy is getting a lot better with her healing powers!"

"That's wonderful, Princess. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"No problem! Just call me Lucy from now on, okay?"

She looked confused for a second, but quickly recovered. "As you wish, Lucy."

"On that note, how do we get to the Dragon Realm?"

"You need to open the portal." She states calmly.

"What!? How am I supposed to do that?" I can't open a portal, I can barely open four gates at a time! Let alone a portal!

"This is your first lesson. You need to be able to open a portal to our realm if you ever wish to become stronger. You just need to imagine a portal, and let some of your magical power flow to that image, and it will open."

"I'll try." I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I saw a white, misty ring before me, and it had some trees and a large field inside of it. I let some of my magical power flow into it, and it started to glow.

Opening my eyes, I saw a smiling Grandeeny and the portal from my mind. It was surprisingly dark, the portal being the only source of light around.

"How long did that take?" I inquired.

"Six hours, but that's amazing for your first try. Your mother said you would catch on quickly, but I didn't expect this quickly!" She beamed.

"How long was it supposed to take?" I asked astonished. How could I take that long opening a portal?

"There is no definite time, but it took your mother a whole day of trying to finally get that portal open."

My jaw dropped. I did better than my mother? _The_ Layla Heartfilia? Was that possible?

"Well what are you waiting for? Hop in, Princ- I mean, Lucy!"

Standing in front of the portal, I took a deep breath and stepped in, Grandeeny following behind. I froze, shocked at what I saw.

_-At the guild-_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The fight finally died down, and Erza had a new slice of cake. It was around six-thirty. Everyone started to drink more (than they do in the day)and Wakaba was already passed out.

Makarov stood on the railing of the second floor. He cleared his throat, "Attention everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at him. "Today a precious nakama has left, wishing to get stronger to be able to protect the guild, and her family. She will be returning, but not for a long time. She asked that you would read these letters, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier." He said, getting the bundle out.

The entire guild went quiet. No one moved. They all knew who it was, she was gone for the whole day.

Mirajane took the letters from Makarov and started passing them out, trembling the whole time.

Everyone waited until they were all passed out, and they all opened them at the same time.

**Natsu P.O.V. **

I opened the envelope, other than the envelope, there was a few thousand jewels. Unfolding the letter, it said:

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I had to do this. You and the rest of the guild are always saving me and it's time I start repaying that debt. I wanted to thank you for bringing me to this amazing guild, for introducing me to an amazing family, and always being there for me. But this time, don't come to look for me. Just keep going on missions and your normal life until I come back. I also wanted to say, I love you. I loved you since the moment I saw your childish smile, I just never admitted it to you or myself. I'll miss you!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. I left some food money for you and Happy in the envelope._

Next thing I knew I was on my knees, crushing the letter in my hands. I started to cry.

**Gray P.O.V.**

In my underwear, I started to read what Lucy left for me:

_Dear Gray,_

_I remember the first time we met, you asked me for my underwear, and I punched you. Haha… Anyway, I wanted to thank you for being a big brother towards me, and to tell you to confess to Juvia already. I know you like her, and she likes you back. I better see you guys as a couple when I get back! Oh, and please stop Natsu from coming after me, you and I both know he will. Thanks for protecting me and in a few years I shall return the favor. See you Gray!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I started to cry along with Natsu, who started a few seconds ago. Damn, I'm gonna miss her.

**Erza P.O.V.**

Unbelieving that my nakama would leave, I read the letter, already holding back tears.

_Dear Erza,_

_Knowing you, you probably blame yourself for this. But it's not your fault! This is my choice, and it has nothing to do with you. Thank you for being my big sister and protecting me. I hope things go well with Mystogan. Don't come after me, just go on missions to pass the time until I come back. And please stop Natsu from coming after me. I want you guys to be there when I come back, okay?_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

**Levy P.O.V.**

Sitting next to Gajeel, I pulled out my letter.

_Dear Levy,_

_I finally finished my book! It's on my desk in my bedroom. I already asked the landlady in when you come. I hope you like it! You are my best friend and book-buddy and I will miss you most of all. I'll keep this letter short because you have to start reading!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. Confess to Gajeel already! You both like each other!_

I started to cry. And, having finished his letter too, Gajeel teared up and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

**Lisanna P.O.V.**

I didn't know Lucy all that well, we don't talk that much. Even when we do, she gets dragged of by Team Natsu on a mission. I unfolded my letter and read:

_Dear Lisanna,_

_I don't know you all that well, so I don't know what to write in this letter, but still! When I get back, can we get to know each other better and become friends? You seem like a really nice person and I look up to you!_

_From,_

_Lucy_

At this, I started to cry. "Of course Lucy."

I whispered.

_(I'm not going to put all the letters because this chapter is already abnormally long)_

**Normal P.O.V.**

The entire guild was crying now. Some wailed Lucy and others just sobbed uncontrollably. It remained like this until Natsu spoke up, "Well, come on, guys! Let's go look for her!"

"No Natsu, Lucy specifically told me not to let anyone go look for her. She does not want to be found." Makarov said.

"Yeah Natsu, Let's just do what she told us to do, go on missions to pass the time. She'll be back before we know it!" Erza said, still crying.

After about ten minutes of arguing, Natsu finally agreed and picked out a mission for them, a hard one. It was to take out a dark guild that was terrorizing a town.

"Well, let's go! For Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"For Lucy!" Erza and Gray repeated.

(This is the last you'll see of the guild for a while)


	3. The Dragons

_-In the Dragon Realm-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Standing in front of the portal, I took a deep breath and stepped in, Grandeeny following behind. I froze, shocked at what I saw.

Before me stood six dragons. Not including Grandeeny. One was red, had scars dotted around his body, and has a fierce look in his eyes. Standing to his left was one with heavy metal armor, maybe made of iron. Beside him, was a yellow-ish one, who had a lightning-shaped mark above his right eye. Next was a purple dragon, who had a seemingly venomous atmosphere around him. Two last dragons stood slightly apart from the group, one looked angelic, but fierce, while the other looked dark, and also fierce.

I gaped at them, they represented the Dragon Slayers my friends, with the exception of Cobra. I stood there for a good minute or so with the same dumbfounded look on my face until Igneel spoke.

"Judging by the look of recognition in your eyes, I'd say you already know who we are, my lady."

I blinked, coming to my senses. "Yes, you are Igneel, you are Metalicana, I'm not sure who you are, I know that you are the Poison Dragon, but Cobra never mentioned your name, and you two are the twins, Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

The yellow-one spoke, "Ah, yes, I forget, I may have a slayer, but I did not train him. I am Electra, a pleasure to be in your presence, my lady." Its voice was surprisingly feminine, despite its appearance. But then again, you can never tell with dragons.

I cringed. "It's Lucy, thank you. I would prefer if you all called me that."

It was the purple-one's turn, "Just like your mother I see. Well then, Lucy, I am Attor, I apologize for my son's rudeness. How is he, if I may ask?"

I paused, should I tell him? "He's currently in jail, he was in a group called Oracion Sies and was captured for his crimes. I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted to hear."

To my surprise, he laughed. "I knew that brat would get himself into trouble, arrogant as he is! Hahaha!"

"Attor! You are in Her Majesty's presence!" Grandeeny shouted.

Attor stopped laughing. Then, regaining his composure, said, "I apologize for my rudeness, Lucy."

I cringed again, "No formalities please, just treat me as a friend. And, having that said, I would like to ask you all something."

Their ears perked up as they waited. This thought had been nagging at me ever since I saw Grandeeny. "Weren't you all in your slayer's? I mean, you _did _say you were to return inside them." I inquired.

It was their turn to cringe, and after a long silence Metalicana finally spoke, "You see, Lucy, once we exit our slayers, we can never go back inside them. No matter the price. Right now we are dead, but once dragons die, they are transported here, where their spirits can live forever. Only those of the royal bloodline, or dragon blood can enter this realm, and their mates along with them. We told our children that we would return inside them because, knowing their stubbornness, they would try to bring us back, no matter the cost." He explained.

I smiled. A sad, understanding smile. Natsu would do that, he spent most of his life looking for Igneel, and he wouldn't have let that go in vain.

"Lucy, could you please keep this a secret, until the time is right?" Igneel said, looking down at her with soft eyes.

"Of course. I know Natsu, he'll search for a way to bring you back until he dies. He'd waste his life on it, so would the other dragon slayers. I'll keep this a secret." They all smiled at me gratefully, I smiled back. "Now, aside from that depressing note, when do we start training?"

Grandeeny smiled, and said, "Now."


	4. Reunion

_**(This will stay in Lucy P.O.V. until further notice [until I say something else])**_

Grandeeny smiled, and said, "Now."

I smiled back. "OK, what do I learn first!?"

It was Igneel's turn to smile, "How to transform into a dragon."

My jaw dropped. I can transform!? And no one ever told me that!? What would I look like? Could I choose what I looked like? How big would I be? "Really!? Cool! How do I do it?"

"Same way as you opened the portal, imagine yourself as a dragon, it will come naturally to you, and send some magic power to it. You can pick whatever color you like." Grandeeny explained.

I squealed and closed my eyes. Almost immediately I saw a dragon, but it did not have color. Immediately I filled it in with gold. The dragon looked stunning, yet fierce, it had armor similar to Metalicana's but not as heavy. The armor did not cover my head or belly, showing off thousands of rows of glittering golden scales. My eyes were chocolate brown, just like my human ones. I sent some magical power to it. Almost immediately, I felt a tingly sensation over my whole body. When I opened my eyes, I found myself at least fifty feet taller and my vision was a lot sharper. I heard someone scoff, "Just like her mother."

It was Weisslogia, who spoke for the first time. I smiled, but wasn't sure how it looked in this form. Grandeeny, now in her dragon form, started to scold him. But upon seeing my supposed smile, she stopped. "You have a beautiful smile, Lucy."

"Thanks," I said, "now, what next?"

"We take you to see your mother, the only way to get there is to fly, and you aren't trained in Sky magic yet so we can't give your human form wings." Skiadrum said.

"Wait, I can have wings? In my human form? And on another note, how do I fly in this form?" I said, turning towards my back, where my wings were.

"Just think of what you want them to do and they do it. You will unconsciously do this as you get used to it." Electra explained.

I thought of my wings vaulting me upwards, where I could soar through the clouds, and then I found myself doing just that, but surrounded by the seven other dragons.

Attor spoke first, "After a few minutes you should grow accustomed to flying, and then be able to let your mind wander without you falling. We'll just fly in circles for now." True to his word, we did fly in circles. And after a few minutes, my mind went blank. Yet I was still airborne. I then thought about Natsu and the guild, did they miss me like I did them? Did they get my letters? Is Natsu searching for me right now?

"ucy…Lucy… LUCY!" The dragons roared in unison.

"What!? Did I do something wrong?"

They smiled before changing their direction. I did the same. "No," Grandeeny explained, "your mind just wandered off and you were flying unconsciously for a few minutes before we tried to call out to you. You did amazing, Lucy."

I turned towards the others, they nodded in agreement, a few smiling at me. I smiled back.

"We are now approaching the palace." Igneel announced after a long period of silence.

Palace? I squinted through the clouds, there was a dim outline of one, just too far away to see details. As it came into view, my eyes widened.

It was an entirely crystal palace, with four pointed towers on its corners. There was a large, main tower at its center. When coming to the door, there were nine dragons carved onto it. Upon closer examination, it showed eight of these dragons were roaring upwards, where there were holes above them, rimming the doorframe.

"I thought there were only seven types of dragons, not including the queen, of course." I stated.

"There are in fact, eight main types of dragons, but there are many more minor elements, your majesty. I apologize that I could not make see to your arrival due to trivial matters of my elements, water and ice." A feminine voice said from above me.

I looked up, and there was a dragon so blue it could rival Juvia's hair. It had some sort of shininess to it, and looked similar to Grandeeny.

She introduced herself, "Hello, your Highness. I am Ahava, the Water and Ice Dragon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The cringe was back. Grandeeny explained to her for me, "Our Highness prefers to be called Lucy and for us to use no formalities."

Ahava laughed, it sounded like a bell, "Just like her mother I see."

"Speaking of which, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but when am I going to meet her?" I inquired.

"Right now, Lucy." With that, they all roared at the holes above the door, corresponding to the element of the engraved dragons below them.

After about ten seconds, they stopped, and the door slowly opened to reveal a large throne room. It had the same crystal appearance as the outside, but there were red curtains strung up and a red carpet led to a regal-looking throne.

But it wasn't the room that interested me, it was who sat on the throne that interested me. It was the woman from my dream.

I turned into my human form, which did not take as long as I expected.

"Mom!" I called, running up to her. She stood up and smiled, arms open. I leaped into her arms, making sure she was really here, not some figment of my imagination.

"Hello, Lucy. I missed you." She whispered, tearing up.

"I missed you too, Mom." I said, crying.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until someone cleared their throat. We pulled back, and when I turned around, the dragons now reverted to their human forms.

Igneel looked a lot like Natsu, except he had red hair, and looked more mature. They all looked like their corresponding slayers, even Ahava looked a bit like Juvia. They had similar outfits, the men wore tuxes while the girls wore dresses similar to Mira's. But their outfits went with their elements too.

They had tears in their eyes too, despite their fierceness.

We all laughed, and cried, and sobbed. It was a huge wave of emotion that felt comforting, in a way. To know you aren't alone.

At this thought, I stopped laughing. My thoughts flitted to the guild. Could I send them letters from here? Did they care if I did?

"If you're thinking about your guild, I have a way you can send letters to them. I could send Luna for you, she's an exceed." My mom said.

My eyes widened, "Really? Where is she?"

"Behind you." A soft, no-nonsense voice said from behind me.

I turned around. True to her word, she was behind me. She was brown, sported a purple dress, wore round wire-rimmed glasses, and had a crescent-shaped scar next to her right eyebrow. She was hovering above the ground using her wings, and had a large sword (for her size) strapped to her back. "Hello, Lucy. I have been informed you prefer to be called that."

I smiled, and my Mom smiled too. "She's yours, Lucy. Luna has been assigned to be your exceed, and can help you in battle due to her experience in the army of Exaltia."

"You were part of Exaltia? Did you know Pantherlily?" I asked.

"Ah, the Fallen. He betrayed our kind by bringing the young prince to our realm. I did not see harm in this, however. And was also exiled for questioning their beliefs. I was then taken in by the generous Layla, who informed me that when the time came, I would be of service to you. And I guess that time is now."

I was taken aback, she was exiled too? "Can you change form?" I asked.

She nodded, and with that she changed into a strong-looking feline woman with a curvaceous body and same appearance as before, only more serious-looking and more beautiful. As soon as she changed, che changed back.

"Wow…" Was all I could manage to get out. I wonder if she and Pantherlily had a history together, or if they could go together well…

I shook my head and chuckled. My mom questioned this, but I just shook my head. I would have to wait and see.

"Anyway, Luna, how about you just be my friend instead of my exceed? I would prefer it that way."

She didn't reply, just nodded her head in response. _So_ much like Lily. The resemblance is uncanny.

"Okay… Now that that's over, what element do I train with first?"

"Depends, who do you want to train with?" My mom replied.

I studied all the possible mentors before me. One red-head stood out to me.

"I choose Igneel."

He smiled.

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if you guys want me to do separate chapters on Lucy training with the dragons or just put a ton of time lapses in a few chapters of Lucy's training. I will be including most of Igneel's training, because he has some important things to say *nudge*nudge*wink*wink*, but I'm not sure about the rest of them. It's up to you guys! Please tell me in a review!**


	5. Training

**Author's Note: Based on your reviews, I'm going to time lapse most of the training other than the one with Igneel *hint*hint*, and I will show some scenes with the guild when Lucy sends her letters. Enjoy the Chapter!**

_-In the Palace Throne Room-_

"I choose Igneel"

He smiled.

Everyone else looked dumbfounded. Some even had their jaws down. "Why Igneel? Are you sure you want to start so roughly? Don't you want to choose someone else?" They called out.

It was my turn to smile, "Yes, I am sure. My reasons are my own. So, Igneel, when do we start?"

"Come with me to the Lava Lands and we will begin." He stated, turning into a dragon and flying away.

I transformed too, and followed him. We were flying for about half an hour before he started to glide down, I followed suit. Then, the air turned warm, and it was very thick too, making it difficult to breathe.

"Let your body absorb the heat, do not resist it. It will then become easier to breathe." Igneel said, glancing back at me.

I closed my eyes, and following his instructions, I released the tension I didn't know I had. True to his word, it then became easier to breathe.

I didn't notice when we landed. It was warmer down here than in the air. I opened my eyes. Surrounding me was a multitude of enormous volcanoes. Some still had lava billowing down them, others looked dormant, and there were small geysers around me. We changed into our human forms.

Igneel led me to a small lava pool, and then said, "Strip."

My jaw dropped, "What!? No!"

"You want to learn don't you? Strip and get in the pool. You can't leave your clothes on or they'll burn. I'll lower the temperature to that of your bath water. I'll turn around if that'll make you feel more comfortable."

I nodded, and he turned around. Still feeling uncomfortable, I stripped, leaving my clothes in a pile behind a rock. I then slowly stepped into the lava pool. Once fully in I leaned back, making sure I was still concealed, I said to Igneel, "You can turn around now."

"Sheesh, you take forever, Luce. Is it okay if I call you that?"

I just stared at him. He reminded me of Natsu, especially when he called me Luce. "Yeah, It's okay…"

His gaze softened, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "You just remind me of someone I really miss right now."

"It's my son, isn't it?"

I nodded, "How'd you know?"

He smirked. "I didn't miss that look in your eyes when you stared at Natsu back at Tartarus. You like him, don't you?"

Red crept up to my cheeks as I turned away. I heard him laugh behind me. "What's so funny?"

Once again, he smirked. "He gave you the same look. But, knowing Natsu's denseness, he probably doesn't realize it yet."

My whole face turned at least 50 shades darker than Erza's hair. And I told myself it was just the lava.

"It's not the lava, if that's what you're thinking." He said, chuckling. I glared at him.

A comfortable silence came after that, both of us lost in our thoughts. After a while he stuck his hand in the pool, and said, "Well, I guess you're done, the lava's at its highest temperature now, and you aren't reacting to it."

"Wait, what!? It's already at its highest temperature? How long has it been?"

"My guess? About maybe half-an-hour or so. That's pretty good if you ask me. I set the pool so it would heat up quickly to test you. And you passed. Congrats, Luce."

I stayed silent. Can I really tolerate that high of a temperature? When was I able to do that?

"You can get out now, you know." Igneel said, yawning.

"Oh! Sorry! And turn around!" I scolded.

He turned around, chuckling as he did do. I rolled my eyes and put my clothes on. "Ok, I'm good."

"Come on, then. Now that you have a tolerance of heat, you can start to cast Fire Dragon Magic."

"Wait, don't you mean Dragon _Slayer_ Magic?"

"You will learn that later, but being a dragon yourself, you will learn _real_ Dragon Magic first, then Dragon Slayer Magic later."

"What's the difference?"

"It's in the name."

I rolled my eyes, "No, I meant that Dragon Slayers usually say something along the lines of 'Fire Dragon's Roar, or Talon, or Wing Slash' and stuff like that. I always thought Dragons used the same moves."

"We do, but we don't need to say it. We just do it. It's rather annoying how Dragon Slayers have to call out whatever attack they do in my opinion. And plus, we know more attacks than they do, and have extra abilities in addition to our magic."

Extra abilities? "What kind of abilities?"

"You will learn them later. But, for a Fire Dragon, it's the ability to increase your physical strength whenever you eat fire. Fire Dragons mainly focus on brute force to defeat their enemies, therefore, we need to have a way to increase that brute force. Another ability is that we can absorb fire and turn it against the attacker."

"When do I learn that?"

"After you learn to conjure fire. Stop here."

We stopped in some sort of clearing, there were very few geysers, and there were targets set up randomly on rocks.

"Okay, now that we're here the real training will begin. Try to conjure fire. Just imagine it engulfing your hand, and like with the transformation, send some magic power to it."

I did as I was told, and when I opened my eyes, my hand was engulfed in fire.

"Good job." Igneel said, watching me. "Now try to punch that target over there."

I went to punch it, and the fire stayed in my hand. The moment my hand made contact, an explosion took place, but it did not hurt me, only blew the rock to smithereens.

Igneel whistled, "Wow, you did better than I thought you would." He said, impressed.

I then practiced all the dragon moves such as Wing Slash, Iron Fist, Talon, Crimson Lotus, Piercing Gaze (imagine laser eyes), Flaming Drill (a spin kick), and Cannon ("Ka Me" kind of thing).

I now know why everyone was worried about me training with Igneel . Every morning, I went through drills to improve my physical capabilities, such as strength, stamina, and agility. On the first day, I passed out. Now, after two months, I can finish the drills in just over half-an-hour.

Igneel gives me one day off a week, and I use it to spend time with my mother, or to write books. So far I have written two books, one about a dragon and a princess, another about a demon who fell in love with an angel. I had already sent Luna to give them to Levy, and I was currently writing about my mom's adventure's that's she had been on. Whenever we met, she told me stories while I wrote down notes to put into my book. I was currently writing about my mom's encounter with a fairy when Luna entered the room.

"I have delivered your letters, Lucy." She stated, arms crossed.

"Thanks, Luna!"

_-In the Guild-_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hey everybody! Lucy sent some letters!" Makarov called from the second floor.

The entire guild went quiet. Not the expected reaction, but everyone was nervous as to what Lucy had to say.

Mirajane went up to the Master and took the letters from him, leaving his behind. She then passed them out to whom they were addressed to. She left Team Natsu's letters by the bar because they were on another mission.

Just like before, they opened their letters at the same time.

**Makarov P.O.V.**

I was still wondering who that mysterious exceed was when I opened my letter:

_Dear Makarov, _

_I am happy to inform you that I may return earlier than expected. My training is progressing faster than my mother predicted and she expects me to be done in around two years. I plan to surprise the guild and come as a different person. I have already planned it out. I will come as a girl named Layla in a black cloak. I will wear a mask similar to Mystogan's in case Natsu gets any ideas, and will not speak unless needed too. Keep this letter as a reminder of what I will look like! See you in a few years! I'll send a letter every two months!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I chuckled. That Lucy, always a crafty one.

**Levy P.O.V.**

I wondered if Lucy still wrote books while she trained as I opened my letter:

_Dear Levy,_

_Before I start, I want to say I wrote two new books and they're on my desk back in my apartment. The landlady should let you in, she probably knows who you are by now. But aside from that ,I miss you! I think about you every day and I'm still writing! Don't worry, my next book should be done in about two months or so. I think you'll like it. Oh, and by the way, how are things with you and Gajeel going? _

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Truth be told, I hadn't confessed to Gajeel yet. And, judging by the nervous look Gajeel sometimes had when he was alone with me, Lucy had said something to him too.

I groaned. Lucy just had to play Mira while she was away.

**Mirajane P.O.V.**

I wondered what Lucy had to say to me as I opened my letter:

_Dear Mirajane,_

_I can bet money that you've been keeping the guild in order while I've been gone, and I wanted to thank you for that. I want you to keep playing matchmaker (like you always do) and make sure Levy and Gajeel confess to each other. Same goes for you and Freed. Haha, yes, I know. And I support it. I hope you guys will be happy together!_

_Love, _

_Lucy_

_P.S. Could you give Team Natsu's letters when they're all together? Thanks again!_

My face turned red. To mask it, I turned and collected Team Natsu's letters from their previous place on the bar and walked up the stairs to give them to Master. I waited there until I felt my face cooled down and then went down the stairs, trying my hardest to avert my gaze from the table where Freed and his team sat.

It may have just been my imagination, but was Freed's gaze avoiding me too? Oh Lucy, what have you done?


	6. The Training Continues

_-In the Lava Lands-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I zoomed up a hill with thirteen boulders strapped to my back as I tried to make my way to Igneel and I's usual meeting point. I leaped over geysers, and side-stepped erupting ones. I then ran up a volcano, and leaped over its central vent. As I landed, it erupted with a loud roar, as it did every morning. Then bolted down it and swam through a lava lake, my black clothes were made of a special cloth meant to withstand anything, even lava. Then Igneel came into sight, but there were other scents nearby.

I approached the "shore" and pulled myself up, not even panting. Igneel smiled, "That was a minute faster than yesterday, well done."

I returned his smile, and said, "Well, I know you guys are here, I can smell your scent."

"Wow, even in this heavy air she could smell us. That's a good nose you got there, Lucy" Grandeeny said, stepping out from behind a nearby boulder.

"Well, its thanks to Igneel, he drilled me about different scents and how to identify them. I caught you guy's scents when I came to visit you. And I can now recognize them." I beamed.

The rest of my potential trainers stepped into view. The most skilled of the Earth Dragons was among them, the Earth Dragons did not need a ruler because they mostly kept to themselves unless called upon. I had just met him last week, his name is Adymn. He had brown hair and emerald- green eyes. He was rather short, but was very stern and disciplined.

"Hi everybody! How's Mom doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!"

I shifted my gaze upward. My mom flew down in her human form, but with angel wings. I once asked why did we need wings in our human form if we already had them in our Dragon Forms. She replied that angel wings were more stealthy and nimble than a Dragon's, and can be very useful to get the job done quickly and silently.

"Hi Mom! What have you been up to?"

"Dealing with Acnologia again." She replied solemnly.

She landed in front of me, and my happy expression faltered. Mom had described to me Acnologia had been trying to assassinate her to claim the throne. Mom is able to fight him off, but being dead and all, her power is fading, and Acnologia is continually growing stronger, God knows how. He can only get stronger by slaying dragons, but that's what confused me. Dragons cannot hurt each other in this realm, living or dead.

"But, aside from that, it's time to pick a new trainer!" She cheered, changing the subject.

I was still worried about Acnologia, but I decided to go along with it. I cocked an eyebrow at Igneel, "Really?"

He scoffed, "Well, yeah. You beat my high score in that training course. And I have taught you all the attacks I can, you're a true Fire Dragon. And Dragon Slayer, of course."

I grinned from ear to ear. Now to the matter of who I would train with next. After about five minutes of deciding, I asked "Can I train with more than one of you guys at a time?"

My mom looked surprised, but said, "Yes, but you won't have days off anymore."

I thought for a moment, I wouldn't have time to write to the guild anymore. But if I did this I could see the guild sooner, and I could just stay up an extra ten minutes and write a letter to the whole guild instead of individual ones.

"I'll do it!" I cheered confidently.

Metalicana chuckled, "She has inherited your determination, Layla."

My mom smiled, "Indeed she has, and some of her father's as well."

My smile grew. This would be fun.

_-At the Guild-_

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I kicked open the doors to the guild. "We're back!" I called.

The doors slammed against the wall with a loud crash.

"Whoops!" I said, scratching the back of my head. Some muttered "Idiot" under their breath and others just chuckled.

Erza, Gray and I had just come back from a mission to take out a group of bandits threatening to destroy a city if they didn't meet their demands. It was a pretty tough job, but the thought of Lucy coming back and hearing how proud she would be of us kept us going. We even watched how much we destroyed on missions now. Only the roof of a house had gotten chipped on this mission. I can't wait to see Lucy's reaction when she hears about how much we improved.

"Hey! Team Natsu!" Mira called, walking up to us, "Lucy sent you some letters!"

I smiled at the thought of hearing from Lucy again, after two months of going on missions for her. We were millionaires at that point with how many missions we went on. No matter how much Happy and I ate, how many outfits Erza bought, or how expensive the gifts Gray bought for Juvia were (Yes, they are going out, I was a little surprised myself) we weren't able to use it all with our non-stop missions. Truth be told, we really didn't care about the money. Only how difficult the job was and how proud Lucy would be of us.

I took the letters from her and she walked away. I handed Erza and Gray their letters and opened mine. It said:

_Dear Natsu, _

_How have you been these past two months? Judging by what I said in my last letter, you and the rest of the team are going mission crazy and are probably rich right now. That being said, I miss you and I wish I could see you and your smile right now, but not until I can fight equally with you and the guild, instead of being the Damsel in Distress. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can and you'll be the first person I greet. Don't stop being you!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I smiled. Lucy knew me too well. I missed her too, if that wasn't already obvious. In her last letter, she had said she loved me, but she didn't say that in this letter, other than the signature. But she had said that for the rest of the guild too. What is love anyway?

**Erza P.O.V.**

I barely managed to keep a straight face as I opened Lucy's letter:

_Dear Erza,_

_How many new outfits have you bought? You better show them to me when I get back! Anyway, I have a surprise for you when I get back! I think you'll love it. No spoilers! You'll have to wait! Knowing that you're the only one that is sensible enough to know this, you can write back to me if you give Makarov letters on the second week of every month .Don't tell the others! I'm not sure I can handle that many letters. I'll try to write back as soon as I can!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

This time, I couldn't contain my excitement, I gave a girlish squeal at the thought of communicating with Lucy while she was away. Some of the members of the guild turned my way, but I gave them a death glare that made them instantly turn around. The second week of every month… that was next week!

Without warning, I bolted to my house in Fairy Hills, leaving the guild surprised and some even flew back at the force. Once in my house, I sat at my desk and started writing to Lucy.

**Gray P.O.V.**

Erza just ran off somewhere without saying anything, she looked pretty excited. She even squealed before she left. Weird.

I opened my letter:

_Dear Gray,_

_How's that relationship with you and Juvia going? Yes, I know about it. And I wanted to say I'm so happy that you two have finally got together! I was about to team up with Mira to get you two together. But aside from that, how's my big brother doing? Still fighting with Natsu? Haha, never change Gray, never change._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. Put some clothes on!_

I looked down, not surprised to see my clothes missing, except my boxers of course. Damn, Lucy knew us too well. And how did she know I was with Juvia…

_-Now in the Palace Gardens-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I decided to train with Grandeeny and Metalicana. But after this morning, I had the rest of the day off. I decided to try to conjure Wind Dragon magic. I assumed it would be the same as all my other lessons, so I decided to give it a try.

I created an image of me doing a Wing Slash, but it was hard to conjure, it wasn't natural. I tried to send some magical power to it, but it wouldn't work. It was as if my magic was telling me it wouldn't work.

"You won't learn Wind Dragon magic that way." A familiar voice said from behind me. I spun around to find Grandeeny leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching me.

"But that's how all the other magic worked." I stated dumbly.

Grandeeny smiled, "Yes, but Wind Dragon magic is different, you have to feel the air around you, and become one with it."

I was puzzled, "What do you mean become one with it?"

"You will know once you can feel it." She said cryptically.

I sighed, but closed my eyes. I tried to sense the air around me, to be able to see it. Then I began to see strange air currents, even though my eyes were closed. I tried to absorb it, in a way. But before I could issue the command, it came to me. It started to swirl around me, and stayed there, as if waiting to be of use.

Opening my eyes, I saw that what I had saw was real. The air was swirling around me, not moving.

"What now?" I asked Grandeeny, hoping she could hear me.

"Now try to do an attack."

I paused, thinking of an attack. I decided to do a Wing Slash.

I didn't need to call it out, but I just did the movements for it, and then the wind surrounding me got absorbed into the attack, and it flew at the palace wall. Making a scratch in it.

Only a scratch? I was expecting at least a crack or something, not a scratch.

Grandeeny, upon seeing my disappointment, chuckled, and explained, "That's actually pretty good to scratch the palace wall. That's the toughest crystal in Realms, it's almost impossible to make a dent in it, let alone a crack. The only one who's succeeded is Acnologia. But that was after at least ten body slams, and he knocked himself out."

My jaw dropped. The great Acnologia? The "Strongest Dragon", knocked himself out? I burst out laughing, and Grandeeny followed suit.

"What's so funny?" My second trainer questioned, approaching us.

"Nothing, Metalicana," Grandeeny answered, regaining her composure. "Just telling Lucy some stories."

"And some magic it seems," he said, observing the wall. "Well, as your second trainer, I should teach you some Iron Dragon magic."

"Let's see, let's see… Where should we start… How about an Iron Dragon Club first. Basic attack. Just concentrate on turning your arm into iron, it's the same as your previous lessons. Just imagine it and send some magic power to it."

Simple enough. I imagined my arm turning into an iron club, like Gajeel's. I then sent some magic power to that image, and then I felt my arm extend. I opened my eyes to find my 'arm' through a nearby tree.

Metalicana whistled, "Damn, that's a clean hole. Didn't even knock the tree down. That's amazing."

I changed my arm back, and turned to Metalicana, "What next?"

"Dunno, what do you wanna do next?" He asked bluntly. I see where Gajeel got it from.

"How about an Iron Dragon's God Sword?"

He shrugged, "Whatever, same concept. But you shouldn't have to imagine it now."

I made the slash Gajeel made when he used it. And then I wound up slicing the poor tree in half.

Mimicking my thoughts, he mocked, "What did that poor tree ever do to you?"

I decided to joke back, "It got in my way."

Metalicana looked surprised, "Don't go and become a second Gajeel on me, the world's already in trouble with one."

With that all three of us burst out laughing. The month continued like that, Grandeeny and Metalicana taking turns training with me every day. They taught me everything I've seen before, and more. Grandeeny's new moves she taught me were Sky Dragon's Cloud (carries the chosen person/object for you), an alternate Troia (you can guess what it does but I couldn't come up with a name), Shield (it's in the name), and Barrier (A lot like a wall but when you try to pass through it, it heavily injures you). She also said I can use the air to make whatever attacks I want, it doesn't have to be anything specific. Metalicana taught me everything Gajeel knows and said that I didn't need to learn anything else. I was confused at first, but then he said that I can morph any part of my body into any tool I can think of. In addition to this, he also taught me how to use a sword.

After I completed my essential training, Grandeeny and Metalicana taught me some extra abilities. Grandeeny taught me Aerial magic, so I could summon wings like Happy and the other exceeds, and Illusion Magic, much like Midnight's from Oracion Seis. Metalicana taught me how to summon iron much like a magnet does, and he made me eat it. It was hard at first, then my teeth adapted and I could eat it with ease. It didn't taste that bad.

I managed all this in a month. I had gotten a letter from Erza and wrote back right away, asking Luna deliver it.

**In Erza's Letter:**

_Dear Lucy, _

_We all miss you so much and Team Natsu hasn't stopped going on missions for you. I can't wait for the surprise and hurry back! We're all working twice as hard until you come back. Cana's drinking more (if that's possible) Lisanna's started going on missions, Gray and Juvia are going out (I think you had something to do with this), Elfman makes more man comments than he ever has before, heck, even the Rajinshu have been talking to everyone now. Although, there's something going on with Mira and Freed… I'll keep updating you until you come back!_

_Love,_

_Erza_

**Author's Note: I'm not sure when I'm going to make Lucy finish her training, maybe in the next chapter or the one after that. Maybe the next one. Anyway, I was planning on only planning on Erza writing letters to Lucy because Erza has important role in future chapters (no spoilers, but it has something to do with Jellal… *excited squeal* It's all in my plan…) I do plan on adding a villain to this story, just a heads up. And I'll update again sometime tomorrow! I hope so anyway… **


	7. The 'Talk'

_-A year later-_

**Lucy P.O.V. **

My training's reaching its end. I already trained with everyone, and learned some extra abilities, even requip magic. My mother said my training is almost done, but there's one more trainer I need to train with.

I had been writing letters back and forth with Erza. I was even thinking of asking Mom if I could bring her here… I just need a reason.

I neared my mother's castle, wondering who my new trainer would be. I pushed open the large doors, grateful for Igneel's harsh training. I peered inside to find just my mother sitting on her throne.

"Hi, Mom! Where's the new trainer?" I asked, confused.

She gave me the brightest smile I have ever seen, "Standing in front of you?"

"Are they invisible or something?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

Her face fell, "No, it's me. I'm your new trainer."

My jaw dropped. I was going to be trained by my _mother_? That's kinda embarrassing.

She looked offended, "Is it going to be that bad to train with me?"

"No!" I replied quickly, trying to spare her feelings, "It's just that… I'm not sure what else you can teach me."

Her bright smile returned, "Oh, in that case, I'm going to teach you to combine two or more elements, and improve your Celestial Magic."

My eyes brightened, "How many elements? Can I combine them all at the same time?"

"Um… about five elements at a time is the maximum. And you can only use seven of them if they are fired at you from a dragon slayer. But that attack has a 100% chance of death." She said, starting to walk down a hall, gesturing for me to follow.

"O-okay… Guess I won't be using that spell… ever." I stammered, following her.

"Correct, I'll die before I ever even _consider_ letting you do that spell. But, aside from that, I was telling only _half_ of the truth. There is someone else here to train you."

I blinked, "Who is it?"

She smiled again, "An old friend of mine, I met him in Earthland."

"Really? Who is he?"

Her smile grew "I met him in the council, except then he was known as Siegrain."

That's when I stopped walking, she did too. "We're here." She opened the door and there stood the man I did not expect to see _here_. Of all places.

"Jellal, how are you? Thanks for accepting my invitation."

He didn't smile, just nodded his head politely. He then asked "Who will I be training, Layla?"

I then stepped forward, wanting to be sure it was Jellal, not someone who sounded like him.

But there was no mistaking that tattoo around his right eye and that blue hair. "Jellal," I stated hesitantly "it's been awhile."

His eyes widened, but not noticeably, if it wasn't for my dragon sight I would never have caught it. "Lucy, you're the one I'm training?"

"Apparently so." I stated, crossing my arms.

"You two know each other?" Mom asked, confused.

"We've met." I said, not wanting to give up too many details. I had a few questions for Jellal after we were alone.

My mom raised an eyebrow at Jellal, but he just shook his head.

We continued walking until we were in the Palace Gardens. That's when my mother played right into my hands, "Well, I'll leave you to it then!" She said, turning around and leaving with a wave of her hand.

We were left alone, an awkward silence hanging between us. I decided to break it.

"So… How's that thing between you and Erza going?" I smirked almost evilly.

His cheeks turned a bright pink, and I could tell he was trying to hold it back. "It's going fine…"

I smirked again, almost devilishly, "Translation: You haven't talked to her that much since I left, which was almost two years ago now, you still feel as if you don't deserve her, which I think is insanity, and you're trying to avoid her as much as possible."

He kept trying to hold back his blush, but failed miserably. He turned such a dark shade of red that could rival Erza's hair.

Unable to keep holding it back, I started to chuckle, then giggle, then it blew up into a full-blown series of guffaws. I looked at Jellal's face only to see it turning redder every second which only made me laugh harder.

After a few moments of my endless laughter, Jellal finally asked, "Are you done basking in the light of my humiliation yet?"

I forced myself to stop laughing, wiping a tear from my eye as I finally settled down. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that you're so serious all the time and I've never seen you blush."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we start training now?"

I coughed, still panting from laughing so much. "Yeah, sure. What am I going to learn?"

"Your mother asked me to teach you all of my magic."

"Wow, you really would do that?"

He shrugged, "I owe your mother a favor."

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, how do you two know each other?"

"She helped me escape enter the magic council when they didn't trust me. Although I just found out now that she was still alive."

I chuckled, "Yeah, me too. Anyway! What should we do first?"

"Depends, what types of magic do you know I wield?"

I scratched the back of my head, trying to remember, "Umm… I know that you have Heavenly Body Magic, Thought Projection Magic, Fire Magic, I think all the other elements, Magic Staves, I know you know a Self-destruction Spell, and Telekinesis."

He blinked, surprised. "You seem to know most of my magic, but you missed one, and a few spells."

"Which one did I leave out?"

He turned away, as if afraid of how I was going to react, "I also use Darkness Magic, and the spells you left out were my Bind Snake spell and my Abyss Break."

He looked shocked when I chuckled, "You don't have to worry about me judging you. When I first started to learn Shadow Dragon Magic, my shadow started to talk to me. Telling me my friends would never accept me, they would always think of me as the weak, tag-along to Team Natsu. It kept telling me to join the dark side. But you know what I did to shut it up?"

Still shocked, he asked "What?"

I gave a sad smile, "I said: 'Maybe you are right, maybe they won't ever think of me as the strong, powerful mage I want to be. But so what? The friends that I know would stand by my side no matter what, they would protect me if I needed it, they're always there when I need them and it's high time I returned the favor." I glanced at him as I said this. He had a guilty look on his face.

My voice changed from my sad, wistful tone to one of determination, "If you feel that bad than as soon as we're done training go to her."

The guilty look on his face only worsened as he looked at me with sad eyes, "How can I? After all I have done to her… How can I even face her with all the crimes I committed? I would be the darkness to her light, and I don't want to taint her image!"

I then turned angry, "Don't you know that you're only hurting her worse the longer you're away from her!? Don't you know that she can't get you out of your head every second of every day!?"Without realizing it, I reverted to my Shadow Dragon Form. "Don't you know that she sometimes cries when she thinks nobody's looking!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'RE HURTING HER RIGHT NOW!?" I screamed, fuming.

I then calmed down at the scared and majorly-guilty look on his face. I then changed back from my Shadow Dragon Form. My hair reverted from black to blonde and my eyes blood-red to chocolate brown. And the dark aura around me disappeared.

Fully calmed down, I then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, it's just that… Erza's so tough and I rarely ever see her cry. You know she sometimes says your name when she's sleeping? It's rather adorable in my opinion. But, I want what's best for her. And right now, that's you."

He visibly relaxed, and, removing my hand from his shoulder, I said, "How 'bout we make a deal? Since you're one of my final teachers, I'll help you repent for your crimes so you can have a better conscience in exchange for you training me."

He looked at me, wide-eyed. He looked so naïve, so sad and helpless. It was almost as if I was talking to a little boy.

"Deal?" I said, holding my hand out. He took it almost immediately.

"Thank you." He whispered. I just laughed.

"Don't mention it! Now, let's get training!" I cheered.

Little did I know there was my mom listening around the corner, proud of me for what I did for Jellal and excited that I was almost ready.

**Author's Note: So yeah… there wasn't that much action in this chapter but I'm glad I finally got this little fantasy out of my system. As soon as I uploaded the last chapter I got to work on this one. And I must say, I'm pretty proud of it. Next time there will be a lot of drama so be prepared for it! And don't hate me after its done!**


	8. A Queen's Death

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Again… I am so sorry I just could not wait to write this chapter and I hate to make you guys wait while its already done so I'm uploading it now. As you may already know, I mainly update on weekends due to school... Blegh. Aside from that note, this will be a dramatic chapter and don't kill me for it. But I will understand if you hate me for the rest of your lives… Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It's been three months since Jellal and I's little discussion and, he had become my big brother in a way. I even started to call him Nii-san. I don't think he minded that much. He didn't protest or anything, just looked a bit surprised. I had finished his training, but we had agreed that he would wait for me to finish my training before I help him repent for his crimes. I was wrapping up my mother's training and could now summon all my spirits at the same time. She had given me extra keys that were crystal, Fairy Keys. They are unknown to any other realm except the Dragon Realm and the Fairy Realm. Turns out fairies do have tails! I wouldn't tell the guild yet though, the guild insignia symbolizing 'an endless adventure' after all.

We couldn't leave Meredy alone so I invited her to stay in the castle till I finished my training. She was shocked at first, but eventually got used to it. I frequently sent letters to Erza now that I got some more time off. Jellal couldn't send any letters though, him being Fiore's No.1 wanted criminal after all. I had secretly told her how Jellal missed her but didn't answer her when she asked how I knew.

I had read in my Mom's massive library what attack she was talking about a few months ago. It turns out it's called 'Queen Dragon's Execution.' It can only be performed by the Queen Dragon herself and will kill her in the process. It can only be performed if all the Dragon Slayers in existence roar at her, she than has to combine the power into a small ball of intense energy. Then she fires it at her opponent. It will have a 150% chance of killing them. It was kind of a win-lose thing.

I was summoned to the throne room by my mother right before I went to bed. In my pajamas, I teleported to the room to see my mother sitting on the throne, looking solemn.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She forced a smile immediately and said, "Nothing's wrong!"

Judging by how she forced a smile, she didn't want to talk about it. She had been like this for a few weeks now, like she was worried about something.

"Now that your training's complete, you can return to Earthland."

I squealed. She jumped a bit at the volume of it, clutching her ears.

"Sorry…" I said, blushing.

"But, before you do, you will be crowned Queen."

My jaw dropped._ I_ would be _Queen?_ I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Tomorrow," she continued. "will be your coronation. So get a good night's sleep!" She teased, waving me off.

I squealed once more and ran to my room, forgetting about my teleportation magic. It wasn't too far from the throne room, and when I got there I immediately jumped into the bed, and fell asleep after about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning.

…

I woke up to a large crash coming from the throne room. Judging by the deafening roars that were heard, it wasn't anything good.

Jellal and Meredy burst into my room, still in their night clothes.

"Oh thank God you're awake."

"Who wouldn't be with all that noise down there?" I yelled over the roars, heading out the door to the throne room, Jellal and Meredy following me.

I kicked open the doors to the throne room, and was given the vision that would haunt my nightmares for years to come.

Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeny, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and all my other trainers in their dragon forms in a battered, bruised, and bloody state spread out all over the room. The throne was shattered, and in front of its remains was none other than a Golden, shimmering dragon. She was in the same state as the others, but was still managing to fight. Her opponent was a tall, muscular black dragon with strange blue markings all over its backside.

Acnologia.

"Mom!" I cried.

She turned around to look at me, only resulting in a punch to the face. "Lucy! Get back! I will deal with this!"

"No! I wanna help!"

"Lucy! I said get _BACK!_" She cried, gesturing towards me.

I tried to run toward her, only to find out what that gesture meant. I got flung back into Jellal and Meredy as soon as I touched it. "MOM!" I screamed.

I ran up to the barrier and started to pound at it, all the while watching my mother getting beaten to a pulp straight in front of me. Jellal and Meredy could only watch, already knowing how powerful my mother's magic was.

I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke down. I fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. I felt Jellal's and Meredy's arms around me, trying to comfort me. But I didn't care. I saw how much damage she was taking, and how Acnologia was not stopping his brutal attacks.

She wasn't going to make it.

It seemed like an eternity before I heard all the thudding and roaring stop. I heard the flapping of wings and finally looked up.

(This is pretty graphic so if you need too, you can skip it, but you'll miss out)

The walls were covered with blood, so were the floor and curtains. Everything was stained crimson and the room stunk horribly of the coppery scent of blood. It was worse for me because of my dragon nose.

Everyone's chest was rising and falling shakily. If I didn't heal them quickly then I wouldn't be able to heal them at all. I looked for Grandeeny, and was relived to find her alive. I healed her and asked her to heal everyone else while I looked for my mother.

I activated my wings and flew over the large room. I could barely pick out my mother from the crimson red room all around me.

It seemed like an eternity before I finally spotted her. She was in her human form, which only made it worse.

There wasn't one inch of her that wasn't bruised, scratched, or burned. She was covered in blood, and I landed right next to her. Ignoring the crimson liquid that stained my sweatpants, I kneeled by my mom.

Her chest wasn't rising or falling, and I checked her cold neck for a pulse. There wasn't one.

Unwilling to believe, I cradled her head in my arms and held her to my chest. "Mom, wake up." I whispered weakly. "Mom, wake up! Wake up! Please…" I cried.

"Mom, please. I just got you back. I don't- *sob* wanna lose you again."

My T-shirt was crimson now. But I didn't care. I just wanted my mom back.

After sobbing for a good ten minutes, I felt everyone come up behind me. "She's dead." I whispered in between sobs. And I just kept repeating it over and over, as if I was trying to tell myself instead of the others.

After a good five minutes of this, I finally made a vow, "Acnologia, I swear on my life that I will kill you. Just like you did my mother." I growled bitterly.

If a dragon dies in Earthland their spirits come here. But if a dragon dies here… they pass on for good.

I sobbed harder than I ever have before.

_-Timeskip-_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone in the realm had gathered here for this moment. The moment they bid their queen goodbye.

They had placed her in a boat, and had little gifts arranged around her. They had cleaned her up and dressed her in a golden, shimmering dress that matched her dragon form. She was holding a bouquet of flowers. She had her eyes closed as though she were asleep, but they all knew otherwise.

Then Lucy gently pushed the boat offshore, she was wearing all black like everyone else. She waited until she was far enough away from them until she shot the arrow into the boat, setting fire to her mother's corpse. Then she dropped the bow and fell to the ground, sobbing. Before her mother was out of sight, she whispered, "Goodbye Mommy. I love you. And I will avenge you." Her shadow taunted her, and she was about to give in, but then she had a flashback of a conversation with her mother:

"But… what if I do fall to the dark side?"

She just smiled that smile that could make all of Fiore shine, "I know you won't, because you'll always have your friends to believe in you. Even if you do, I know you'll find something or some_one_ to bring you back."

(Flashback end)

This gave her newfound determination, and she told it to shut up and leave her to mourn in peace.

It followed her commands, much to her relief. She then got up, went to her room, and changed.

She now wore black skinny jeans, a gray tang top, leather one-inch heeled boots, and a black cloak to hide her now masked face.

She stepped out of her room, and she found Jellal in his Mystogan disguise, and Meredy dressed similarly to her.

"Let's go." She stated, opening the portal.

They stepped through, and the real adventure began.


	9. A New Start

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I fixed the inaccurate Chapter 7 and now Mystogan/Jellal is no longer the Prince of Edolas. Thanks for pointing out my mistake. But the emotional moment still took place. Just wanted to point that out and enjoy the chapter!**

_-In the Guild-_

**Makarov P.O.V.**

Lucy had notified me she would be coming back in a few weeks. She said she had to take care of a few things first. What she had to take care of, I wasn't sure. But as long as I didn't have to pay for it.

She had told me not to tell the guild, she wanted to do it. I had stayed in my office, I'm not sure I could hold in my excitement if I faced them. I wonder what she's doing right now…

_-Crime Sorciere-_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I stepped into the large room with the council before me. I had requested an audience with them earlier that week. There was something I wanted from them.

"Why have you summoned us here?" The center one bellowed, getting to the point.

"I have brought you here to ask you something." I said. I waited for a few moments.

"Well, get on with it!" One off to the right called.

I took a deep breath, "I want to join to join the Ten Wizard Saints."

They didn't look surprised. "And who are you to claim such a high-ranking title?"

I decided not to give too much away, "A Dragon Slayer, and much more."

The center one raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And just how powerful are you?"

"I am willing to prove myself to you if that is what you wish."

Now both eyebrows are raised. "And how are you going to do that?"

I crossed my arms, "Name it."

He waved his hand and a Magic Power Finder appeared in front of me. "Use your strongest attack on this."

"Are you sure? My most powerful attack could cause some damage…"

He just nodded and gestured toward the MPF.

I snapped my fingers and the MPF was destroyed along with its surroundings.

Their jaws fell to the floor. I just crossed by arms again, and said, "I did not use my most powerful attack for your sake. The entire building would be destroyed if I did."

They didn't say anything, just stared at me, dumbfounded. We stayed like that for a few long moments. With an annoyed sigh, I finally asked, "Am I one of the Ten Saints now?"

They shook their heads, waking from their stupor. The center one spoke, "Yes, yes of course. Here's your emblem. Wear it with pride." He handed me a small pendant with the Ten Wizard Saint symbol on it. I pinned it to the front of my cloak.

I turned to leave, but they stopped me. "Wait! Before you go, to congratulate your new position, we will grant you one wish."

I turned around again, thinking. "Can it be anything I want?"

"Yes."

I thought some more. Then, after some careful consideration, I decided, "I wish for Jellal Fernandez and his friend Meredy to be pardoned of their crimes. And for Jellal to have his position as a Wizard Saint returned to him."

They went in an uproar. Some yelled at how stupid I was, others at how crazy that idea was.

"SILENCE!"

They quieted down immediately. Some even stopped breathing. Once sure it was completely quiet, he turned to me, "May I ask why?"

"Jellal Fernandez wishes for nothing but to repent for his crimes. He has proven to be a trustworthy person and great friend. I have made him a promise that I would help him repent for his crimes. And I believe that this is the best way to do it. If he is a Wizard Saint, he could perform deeds that could help his conscience. These are my reasons" I stated with a nod.

He kept a passionless face, "And if he is to betray us once again?"

"I will take full responsibility, give up my title as a Wizard Saint, and take any punishment bestowed upon me."

After a few long moments of looking me over, he finally nodded. "Very well, Jellal Fernandez is hereby pardoned for all crimes he has committed as is his friend Meredy. Jellal will also be returned his title of a Wizard Saint." He handed me a second pendant.

"Thank you, I am forever in your debt." I know it was a wish, but I still felt guilty about asking for so much.

I left the room. And outside waiting for me was none other than Mystogan and Meredy. They took one look at my pendant and knew I had been successful. They did not say anything because they still knew I was in an emotional turmoil since my mother's death. Instead of walking past them and leading the way like I usually would, I handed Mystogan his pendant.

He looked at me, confused. "You are hereby pardoned of all your crimes and so is Meredy. You have also been returned your title as Wizard Saint." I explained.

To dismiss his protests, I then turned away and started walking down the hall. I felt him still in a state of shock, but he followed me. As did Meredy. They knew I didn't feel like talking so they were going to wait until I did. Which would usually be in the evening after a warm bath.

We didn't like to take trains so we would just walk to Magnolia on foot. The trip would take weeks, but that's how much time I needed to cope and prepare myself. That's why I told Master I wouldn't be back for that long.

_(Timeskip, that night)_

I had just got out of my usual warm bath at a small hotel and put my usual clothes on, after washing them of course. I expected to be questioned after I got out because I was in my best mood then. I kept my hood down, feeling no need to hide my face from my family (yes I am calling them that now).

I opened the door to find Jellal and Meredy in a similar outfit to mine, Jellal had changed because he felt no need to be Mystogan anymore.

"You can ask your questions now." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Why did you proclaim us innocent?" They asked at the exact same time.

"Because this is the first step to help you two redeem yourselves, if you are always on the run, then you won't be invited to a great deal of places where you need to be. Plus, I felt I needed to do it."

"Why did you give my title back? I still could've helped even if I wasn't a Wizard Saint." Jellal inquired.

"You, Onii-chan, are the one who wants to redeem himself the most. And I believe that the best way to do that is for you to take a high position so you can prove to everyone else how much you've changed, and more importantly, to yourself."

As much as he didn't want to, he agreed with me. And didn't argue.

I clapped my hands together, "Now that that's over and done with, how 'bout we get some sleep? We'll need it for the journey."

They nodded and I turned off the lights. Knowing sleep wouldn't come easy, I just lay there, replaying that horrifying scene in my head. Over and over and over. I wondered if I would ever get a good night's sleep ever again.


	10. Lucy's Return

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I was now a part of Crime Sorciere, we had decided not to disband it. We had felt that Fiore needed Crime Sorciere, no matter what they said. We were also going to join Fairy Tail, finding it wiser to have friends at our side.

It had been a few weeks since I became a Wizard Saint, and we were now standing in front of Fairy Tail. I was about to open the doors, but I had to step aside when a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer came crashing out. I suppressed a chuckle. Same old Natsu.

"I'm gonna get you for that Ice Princess!" He roared, then he saw us. "Oi, who're you?"

I didn't answer, just walked past him. The cloaks we wore were made in the Dragon Realm, and masked our scents. Therefore, when he sniffed us, he couldn't smell anything.

He grabbed my shoulder. Wrong move.

My reflexes caused me to yank his hand off my shoulder and throw him back in the guild. I heard the guild go quiet. We stepped in, and looked around.

First thing I noticed was that Erza's cake was on the floor, and the entire guild was trashed. It didn't surprise me. I walked up to Mira and asked if Master was in his office. She nodded, looking confused.

She was probably wondering if I was from the Council, but, judging from the information from Erza's letters, they hadn't destroyed anything recently.

Reading her mind, I told her, "I'm not from the Council, I just need to speak with him."

She looked relieved, until she saw the pendant clipping my cloak together. She gasped, but I walked away before she said anything.

Jellal and Meredy followed me up the stairs to his office. I could feel the guild's curious eyes bore into my back. I ignored this, and kept walking.

_-In Makarov's Office-_

I knocked on his door softly, having a sense of déjà vu. He said to come in, and as I entered, I saw a magazine with some rather revealing pictures of women on the front cover. He looked to see what I was looking at, and turned red. "I-It's not what you think!"

I laughed, "You haven't changed at all, Master." I said, taking off my hood.

His eyes widened in realization, and he immediately went to hug me. There were tears in his eyes. "You're back." He whispered, almost barely audible.

After a few moments I pulled back, smiling. I wasn't crying though, like the old Lucy would've.

Master noticed this too, but was apparently too happy to care. He looked at Jellal and Meredy, noticing them for the first time. "And who are these fine people?"

Meredy stepped up first, pulling her hood off. "Hi! I'm Meredy and this is Jellal." She said, gesturing towards Jellal, who also had his hood off. "We would like to join your guild!"

Master smiled, but I noticed the tinge of suspicion in his eyes when he looked at them. He then raised his eyebrows at me, as if to say "Are they trustworthy?" I nodded in return. The suspicion in his eyes wavered a bit, but still lingered there. I didn't blame him, I couldn't. After Jellal and Meredy's past with our guild how could he trust them? But, knowing Master, he'll just watch them closely until he deems them trustworthy.

At that moment, he noticed the pendant above my chest. His eyebrows raised once again, "You're a saint now? Congratulations! You really have improved over the years, Lucy!"

I shushed him, "Don't say my name too loudly! It's Layla, Jeremy, and Melody now, until they find out of course."

He looked surprised, but understood. He then smiled, "Hello, Layla! And welcome to the guild!" He said, as if the previous conversation never happened. I put my hood back on, understanding the hidden message, "It's good to be here, Master."

We then exited his office, and Master climbed up on the railing and announced our joining of the guild. It went something along the lines of, "Hey, brats! We have three new members! Their names are Layla, Jeremy, and Melody! Let's celebrate!"

Of course, when he said 'Let's celebrate!' he meant 'Let's get drunk and fight each other!'. Because that's exactly what happened.

I was sitting at the bar with a glass of water when a chair came flying at me. I caught it without looking, and in the blink of an eye flung it back at whoever threw it. He just barely managed to duck, and it hit the quarreling Gray and Natsu instead, knocking them out. No one seemed to notice this except Erza, who then came and tried to chat with me.

"That's a nice way of getting them to stop fighting, I must congratulate you." She said, sitting beside me, eating another slice of cake.

I didn't say anything, just dipped my head in response. I wanted to keep a low profile, best not to draw attention to myself. Well, that, and I was still recovering from my mom's death. It had changed me. I wasn't sure if I could recover like last time. She had died peacefully then, but now, it was too painful to even think about. Instead, I thought about whether or not I should tell Erza about who I really was, I decided to be discreet.

"You're Erza, right?"

She nodded, and I continued, "Some girl wanted to me tell you to stop sending her letters, she's coming back soon."

With that, I stood up and walked away, leaving a shocked Titania behind me. She then ran up to me, blocking my path. "Where did you see her?"

I shrugged past her, not knowing how to answer. Erza, the smart one, sensed my hostile aura and backed down, although not willingly. I smirked under my hood, this would be fun.

I sat down at a table with Jellal and Meredy, we didn't say anything, each of us lost in our thoughts. I can presume all of us were thinking about Erza. Jellal about seeing her again, Meredy about how Erza would react, and I, about how I would manipulate her until she finally had enough. I had turned somewhat evil over the years.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I was in a fight with Gray, _again_. I punched him, he flew into Elfman, Evergreen got mad, tried to hit Gray, missed, hit some other poor soul, full blown fight in the guild. I got punched, and was flying straight towards the new girl. From my point of view, she got up slowly, turned around, and kicked me back in the direction I came from. Something seemed familiar about that kick, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, I'll probably remember it later…

**Erza P.O.V.**

I was contemplating what the new girl had said when I witnessed her kicking Natsu in the face, something seemed familiar about that motion, the anger that went into it, it reminded me of someone… But who?

Then it burst into my mind, causing me to almost drop my fifth plate of cake.

Lucy.


	11. Lucy Revealed

**Erza P.O.V.**

I marched up to the so called 'Layla' and demanded, "What is your relation to Lucy?"

To my surprise, she got up and gestured towards the door. My curiosity getting the best of me, I followed.

As soon as we were outside, I could hear her take a deep breathe of the cool night air. She sighed, letting it out. I heard her mumble something, and then she turned to me. "What was that?" I inquired.

"A barrier so no one could hear or see us."

I blinked, but didn't let my suspicion or curiosity show on my face. "Why?"

She sighed again, "And I thought you were observant. I put it up because I don't want anyone interfering with my plans, except for you."

"Why me?" I asked, letting my guard down.

Despite the hood, I could feel her smirk, "One of my companions has a _special_ connection with you. That, and you're the most trustworthy person in the guild."

Connection? Special? I had an inkling of who she might be talking about, but I needed something first. "You didn't answer my earlier question."

"You already know the answer to that, Erza."

"…Lucy?" I whispered.

"The one and only!" She cheered, pulling her cloak off. I just gaped at her, her hair was now wavy and down to her mid-back, she had grown taller, and she wore a less revealing outfit. She now had black skinny jeans, a gray tang-top, and black leather boots that went just below her knees.

I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, I had expected something along the lines of 'I can't breathe' or 'you're breaking my bones,' but she just hugged me back with equal fierceness. "I missed you." I whispered, pulling back.

She smiled, but something seemed wrong about it. It wasn't as bright and heart-warming anymore. "I did too, but I wasn't the only one." She said, grinning wickedly. That grin even sent shivers down _my _spine. "You just need to figure out who."

Before I could reply, she yanked her hood back into place, and strode into the guild. _Who was she referring to?_

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I strode into the guild, feeling extremely excited. Jellal and Erza have an amazing love story! I can't wait until she finds out its him! _Wait a minute…_ I thought, halting in my tracks. _How will she find out? _My wicked grin returned. Let Operation Jerza commence.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been having a small case of Writer's Block. Could you guys give me ideas as to how Erza figures out its Jellal? Thanks! If someone gives me a good idea, I'll try to get another chapter tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy P.O.V.**

It had been about a week since I revealed myself to Erza, but she still hadn't found out Jellal was here yet. To say I'm disappointed is an understatement. I really want Erza to find about him, so she can be happy again. The main reason I only sent her letters was because she had already lost so many people in her life, and blamed herself for it, I didn't want that to happen again. I believe, no, I _know _Jellal is the key to the end of her pain.

Sappy romance stuff aside, Jellal and I were currently on another mission, but this was assigned by the other Wizard Saints, to prove we were worthy of our title. That, and to see if we (Jellal) were trustworthy.

I've heard how hard it is to trust others after a betrayal, but did they really have to go _this _far? We were currently stranded in a forest, surrounded by at least three-hundred monsters that came from God-knows-_where,_ that were at least thirty feet tall. I could bet money none of them had to go through this.

Deciding to make this quick, I used my Earth Dragon Slaying Magic to summon vines and bind them all. I then made the vines pull them down into the earth, burying them all in the blink of an eye.

I clapped my hands together, brushing off make-believe dirt. "Well, looks like it _was_ a good idea not to bring Meredy along." She would've been the first target of the monsters, she was the weakest one there. She wasn't _weak._ Not at all, but she isn't as powerful as Jellal and I. She was always the first target, no matter what we did.

He scoffed, "Of course, have I _ever _been wrong before about these things?"

"Well…" I started, but he held up a hand.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything." He mumbled, embarrassed. Jellal had really opened up more since he had gotten close to Erza. Meredy and I were proud.

"That aside, what's the next _impossible_ task the Saints have asked us to do?" I asked, cheerfully.

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket, and scanned it before saying, "Surprisingly, nothing. We're free for the rest of the week."

I laughed, and he looked at me, puzzled. I decided not to embarrass him further and just opened a portal to the guild. Jellal did the smart thing, and didn't say anything. We put our hoods up and stepped through the portal, and was again greeted by a fight. Ignoring the flying chairs and tables, I walked up to the bar and sat down at a stool, not saying anything. I observed the fight before me, currently, no magic was being used, but that would change soon. Just wait till Gray says something…

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I was in a rather calm battle with the stripper, then it all changed when he yelled, "That all you gut Flame-brain!?"

"I'm just getting started!" I yelled, setting my fists on fire and lunging at him. But, he dodged it at the last second and I ended up hitting the new guy instead, setting his hood on fire.

That was when everything went black.

**Jellal P.O.V.**

That idiot Natsu set my hood on fire and I panicked. I accidentally put everyone to sleep except for Lucy, who was immune to it.

I heard her mocking laughter as I desperately tried to put out the fire on my cloak. "You could help me you know!"

She finally stopped, and used her Water Dragon Magic to put out the fire. But it was too late, it was burned beyond repair. "I'll get you a new one." She said, summoning a portal.

I nodded, and she disappeared. Just as she left, guess who came in? The icing to my cake of humiliation, a scarlet-haired requip mage opened the doors to the guild.

"Jellal!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I stepped through the portal, fully knowing Erza was walking through the guild doors any minute now. I wanted them to be alone, so I made an excuse to get Jellal another cloak. I skipped excitedly towards the castle, thinking about how happy Erza would be, when something sprang at me.

Thanks to my reflexes, I just barely managed to doge the incoming attack. I turned to see a small, black dragon snarling at me, foam coming from its mouth.

A Demon Dragon.

I had learned about them only in books, but never faced them before. Demon Dragons are only partially true to their name, they are demons, but they are not from hell. They start off as regular dragons, but become a demon dragon when infected with Dark Magic. Shadow Dragons are different, they use Shadow Magic, a safer version of Dark Magic. But are still highly susceptible to the clutches of Dark Magic, through Shadows. One bite from them spelled imminent death. Demon Dragons are elemental, and you can tell what element they are through their eyes. This one had red eyes, so it was a fire dragon.

I was just about to scoff and say, 'This'll be easy' when at least six others popped into view.

Oh crap.

They all had different colored eyes, resembling the main seven elements. Yellow, lightning. White, holy. Purple, poison. Light blue, wind. Black, Shadow. Grey, iron. Red, fire.

The Black-eyed on I had to watch out for. It was especially powerful now due to the raise in Dark Magic.

Who wanted me dead so badly they would send Demon Dragons to kill me?

One name popped into my mind.

Acnologia.

I growled, he's the only one capable of doing this, so it must have been him. He's been out to kill me ever since he found out I was the heir to the throne. The only way to undo it was to defeat the corrupted dragons. This is going to be hard.

The fire one charged first, jaws open wide. I needed to do this quickly, or I would be dead the second one bit me.

I ducked and punched upward, effectively cutting its stomach open with Water Dragon's Talon. The best way to deal with them was to fight using their opposite elements. It roared in response to the deep gash I made. It landed on the ground head-first, knocking it out. It glowed brightly, before turning back to its original human form. My eyes went wide with shock as soon as I saw who it was.

Igneel.

I didn't have time to question it as the blue one came flying at me. I knocked it out using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. It glowed and turned into Ahava's human form.

Then, unexpectedly, all of them except the black one came flying at me. Having no time to think, I jumped and summoned my wings. Barely managing to avoid their sharp teeth. I trapped them all in a ball of water, which was similar to Juvia's Water Lock.

I stormed over to the black one, who was regarding me calmly.

"What did he want?" I seethed. There was no way in hell Acnologia was going to get away with corrupting my friends.

The Demon before me grinned, although it looked like more of a snarl. "I think you know what he wanted… your Highness." He spat the last word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

I trapped him in another ball of water, but left his head sticking out. "Well, I won't be giving Acnologia the throne unless that bastard faces me himself." I spat. "Even then he'd have to kill me first."

With that said, I let the water encase his head. He just sat there for a minute, and stared at me with a look of intense bloodlust. I yelped as he shot out from the bubble and tried to bite my face off. I managed to dodge, but just barely. His claw nicked my right cheek, and pain instantly shot through my body. I doubled over, clutching at the shallow, yet painful scratch.

I heard his laughter from behind me, "_That_ was my real mission, to give you a warning. What you're experiencing right now is only half of what pain he will cause you."

"Go to hell." I snarled. I then used White Dragon's Roar on him, and he was out like a light. I then ran into the castle, checking for intruders, and got Jellal a new cloak. I opened a portal back to the guild, and stepped through. I saw that everyone in the guild was still asleep and Erza and Jellal catting at a nearby table. I threw Jellal his cloak, gaining both of their attention.

They gasped as they saw what state I was in, I could barely stand and my hands were shaking. I was still clutching at my burning cheek. When I pulled back my hand I found that my blood was now black. "Jellal, get over here. Now."

He immediately stood up, and ran over to me. "I need you to use your Darkness Magic to get this stuff out of me."

His eyes widened, "No! I can't! If I use Darkness Magic on you, the results could be fatal!'

I glared at him, "If you don't use it, I definitely will die. If you do use it, I might survive. Take your pick."

He stood there, shocked. I glanced at Erza behind him, she had a look of utter confusion and worry on her face. I looked back to Jellal, "Running out of time here."

"Fine!" He held both his hands out towards me, and closed his eyes. His hands started to emanate a dark purple glow, and I felt the poison start to flow out of the cut on my cheek. Beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead as he continued. The pain I felt started to decrease, and I let out a sigh of relief. He continued the process for a few minutes, before letting his hands fall to his sides. "I think I got it all out."

The excruciating pain was now gone, but I had this weird feeling inside of me, something was wrong.

Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lucy P.O.V.**

Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. No matter where I turned, I was met with nothing but darkness. I squinted my eyes, which was a pointless effort. I couldn't see anything, I felt blind.

"Hello, your highness." A voice called out. At least my ears seemed to work.

That voice, I couldn't pinpoint where I've heard it before. It sounded dark and sinister. I racked my brain, trying to remember where that voice was from. Nothing came up. I decided to make it speak again, "What do you want?"

The voice started to laugh, then one name popped up into my mind. Acnologia. "I think you know what I want."

I growled, "If you think I'm just going to hand over the throne, you're wrong. You will have to kill me before I even _consider_ it."

He laughed again, and it sent shivers down my spine. "I might just take you up on your offer, but, I didn't call you here for that. I wanted to strike a deal with you."

I snorted. A deal with a demon, has he lost his mind? "Yeah right, what makes you think I would strike a deal with the likes of _you_?"

"I think you might want to listen to my deal, as it involves your friends."

My eyes narrowed, I then crossed my arms and replied curtly, "I'm listening."

He chuckled, just how often did this guy laugh? "I knew that would work. I wanted a duel with you, nothing more."

"What type of duel?"

Despite not being able to see him, I could feel his wicked grin. "A duel to the death."

I sat there, pondering whether or not I should comply. "I want to hear the terms first. Then I'll decide whether or not I'll agree."

"If I win, then I get to claim the throne, and your friends will be handed over to me as slaves for life."

I scowled, now unsure whether I should accept. "And if I win?"

"If I die, all the dragons I have corrupted will return to normal, and you will never have to see me again, obviously."

The rest of my life without Acnologia? Sounds amazing. But if I lose, I'll be condemning all my friends to a life as slaves. Then I can't lose then, can I?

"I accept."

He grinned again, and the feel of it made me tremble involuntarily. "One more question, when will this duel take place?"

The area around me started to glow, but I didn't panic, Acnologia isn't the type to leave you clueless. "When the time comes, I will come to you."

With that, the room brightened to an intense glare, and the world started to spin. I heard someone say, "She's coming to!"

When the world stopped spinning, I blinked and the light did not disappear. I blinked rapidly, trying to focus my vision. It turns out that light is the sun. I sat up, slowly. My body ached all over, and my brain felt like it got ripped out of my skull and put back in backwards. I groaned, and put my hand up to my forehead. I thought about how I ended up here, and visions started to flash through my mind, increasing the headache.

I jumped up to my feet as images of getting poisoned came back to me. Jellal then saved me, using his Darkness Magic. Then everything went black and I had that wonderful conversation with Acnologia.

I scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest, Jellal sat by a tree and Erza was right next to me, along with Porlyusica. They probably went to her to get help for me. "How are you feeling?" Erza asked, cautiously.

"Like I got thrown into a volcano. Wait, I already have." I said, as I remembered my training with Igneel. Erza looked confused, but did not question my strange statement.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned, as my headache started to subside.

"A couple of days." Jellal said, "You're condition got worse and we brought you to Porlyusica."

"I turned to said healer, "Thanks, for helping me."

She shrugged, "I did nothing. There was nothing I _could_ do. You were in a trance-like state. My theory was that you were going to be like that forever."

"If I was in a trance, why do I feel like hell?"

She shrugged again, much to my frustration. "Are you feeling better now? I hate humans, so go away."

I waved my hand at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was planning on leaving anyway." With that, I spun on my heel, yanked my hood up, and started down a nearby path to the guild.

_-Timeskip-_

I strode through the doors of the guild, catching a chair and throwing it back in its original direction, where it then hit a shocked Natsu in the face.

"Oi! What was that for!?" He fumed, marching up to me.

"You gave me something I didn't want, therefore, I returned it to you. Do you have a problem with that?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Heck yeah I got a problem with that! I challenge you to a fight!"

I groaned, I got challenged to two duels in a day. By two dragon slayers, well, one of them had _turned into _a dragon, but it still counted! I guess it would be a good warm up for the day.

"Sure, why not? I asked, heading to the doors of the guild. I passed a hooded Jellal and a smirking Erza. I think they both know how this is going to turn out.

I walked to a clearing far away from the guild, not wanting to add to Makarov's list of bills. I turned around to find all of the guild, including Makarov, placing bets on who would win. Many of them had not noticed my emblem, therefore they had no idea of what power I had and placed their bets on Natsu. The only ones who bet on me were Jellal, Meredy, Erza, Mira, and Makarov.

"Shall we begin?" I asked. He didn't reply, just roared at me. Typical reckless Natsu.

Deciding not to give away my most obvious magic, I just teleported behind Natsu and kicked him in the head. He went out like a light. The guild was speechless, I just walked past them wordlessly to the guild. Due to my dodge, most of the ground was destroyed due to Natsu's roar. Even a nearby tree was almost unrecognizable. He had gotten a lot stronger over the years. I heard Makao and Wakaba along with various other members sob as they handed Mira their bets. Some of them couldn't even afford it, and had to work under Mira for a month. I pitied them.

I didn't like the taste in my mouth after such an easy win. I decided I would face him again some other time, without using my teleportation magic.

_-Timeskip-_

Makarov stood on his perch on the railing of the second floor, arms crossed. "Oi! Brats! I have an announcement!"

The guild quieted, but a few last-minute punches were thrown here and there. After it stopped, Makarov continued, "The S-class trials are here! The participants are Natsu, Gray, Layla, Jeremy, Wendy, and Cana! You may pick one partner! They cannot be an S-class mage or another participant! Now, go train!"

I exited the guild, already knowing who I wanted my partner to be. Jellal was sure to choose Meredy, so she was taken. But I had someone else in mind. "Luna!" I called. She then poofed into existence in front of me. "Find anything?" I had sent Luna to investigate Acnologia's whereabouts a few weeks ago, right when I faced the Magic Council in fact. I checked on her a few times, but she never found anything. The results were the same this time, judging by the shaking of her head.

I gave a curt nod. "That's fine. I need you for something else now." She perked up, seemingly excited for a change in plans. "You are to be my partner for the S-class exams. There is no need to hunt Acnologia down anymore, he has chosen to come to me instead." A faint, yet still visible grin ghosted across her face. Luna loved the idea of a fight. She was very violent.

"Now then, business aside, how are you, Luna?" Luna and I had really bonded these last few months, in between the missions I sent her on, we shared stories about our past. It helped us to know that we had both been through pain, and that we weren't alone.

"I've been great! When gathering information I ran across a sword shop and got an amazing new musica sword!" She cheered. She then removed the over-sized sword from her back and presented it to me. It was purple, with a silver edge to mark where the blades were. The handle was wrapped in a green cloth, and the sword itself had a curved endpoint. It looked very similar to Pantherlily's sword, but had a different color scheme.

"It looks amazing!" I cheered. I had a lot of experience in swords as well, so I could tell a good sword from an awesome one.

"Now that that excitement's out of the way, where do you want to go to train?" Luna asked.

I thought for a moment, where _did_ I want to go? "Let's go back to the Dragon Realm for now. I might just join up with the others later."

With that, I opened a portal and the training began.

**A/N: I know the battle with Natsu was really lame, but I meant what I wrote! There will be a real battle with Natus in the future, and it will be way more destructive! That aside, who do you guys want Lucy to go up against in the S-class trials! Leave your answer in a review! See you next week!**


End file.
